Our invention relates to oxidative hair dyeing compositions based on 4-aminophenol derivatives as a developer substance and new 4-aminophenol derivatives.
Oxidative hair dyes have considerable importance in the art of dyeing hair. The dyes are made by coupling of developer substances and coupler substances in the hair dyeing art. This leads to very intense hair colors with very good color depth. Moreover different color shades are made by combination of different developer and coupler substances.
The compounds 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminobenzyl alcohol, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, p-aminophenol and 1,4-diaminobenzene especially are used as developer substances. Resorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 1-naphthol, m-aminophenol and derivatives of the m-phenyldiamines are used as coupler substances.
Oxidative hair dyes which are used to color human hair have numerous special requirements. Thus they must be unobjectionable in regard to toxicological and dermatological considerations and must produce sufficiently intense color shades. The hair dye on the hair is required to have good light fastness, permanent wave fastness, acid fastness and fastness to rubbing or abrasion.
In every case however such a hair dye must remain stable for at least 4 to 6 weeks despite the action of light, friction and chemical means. Moreover it is required that a wide range of different color shades can be made by combination of suitable developer and coupler components.
p-Aminophenol, alone or in a mixture with other developer substances, in combination with suitable coupler substances is especially preferred for producing natural and especially fashionable shades.
Considerations regarding physiological compatibility are currently being raised against the p-Aminophenol developer substances for the red part of the color spectrum, while more recently the developer substances recommended, e.g. pyrimidine derivatives, cannot be completely satisfactory in regard to dyeing.
Much research and development has been aimed at elimination of the disadvantage of poor physiological compatibility of the p-aminophenol developer substances used in the red region.
Thus oxidative hair dyeing compositions with a content of 4-amino-2-hydroxymethylphenol, which lead only to satisfactory hair color in the red range with a slight improvement relative to p-Aminophenol, are known and described in German Published Patent Applications DE-OS 3 441 148 and DE-OS 3 538 750.